The New Namikaze Clan
by Kyuubiwolf23
Summary: He and his brother were thought to be dead but now his back and with a new clan to fight the evil and injustice of the shinobi world. Naruto/Sakura/Kyuubi/Hana. On hold for the time being.
1. Leaving Konaha

**Hey everyone this is just to let you know I'm not dead this story has been bugging me for a while so here it is and just let you know my computer crashed so I had to get that fixed and now here it is my new story and after I finish this and Full Moon I have anofther story were we find Naruto is not the container of the Kyuubi but it's son. So before you start reading I have one request PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto....I just wish**

Tsunade looked out at all the gathered shinobi and villagers all dressed in black as they mourned the loss of all the lives that had been taken in the war against the Akatsuki. Among the names were Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Shizune, and Jiraiya. Now, three new gravestones lay in Konoha s cemetery. Carved into the stone were the names Hana Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and a final gravestone which was covered with a sheet so the name would remain hidden. Tsunade looked out across the graveyard with tears running down her cheeks; finally, she turned to the crowd that had gathered. All of Konoha, along with Gaara, his brother Kankaro, his sister Temari, and many other Suna shinobi and villagers stood beside the people of Konoha, ready to honor the three that had died. Other shinobi and citizens from different hidden villages had also come to pay their respect to the three shinobi that had rid the countries of Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, and his traitorous descendent Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade closed her eyes and hung her head as violent sobs racked though her body. Rukia Haruno, Sakura Haruno's mother, walked over and hugged the sobbing Hokage both crying into each other's shoulders as Tsunade thought back to just a few weeks ago when the last battle with the Akatsuki had ended.

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

Tsunade and several ANBU walked across the battle field. All around them were wounded or dead Leaf and Sand Shinobi who had attacked to end the Akatsuki. Finally, she and the ANBU reached the edge to the canyon that made up the Valley of the End. The statue of Tsunade s grandfather the First Hokage still stood tall, while the statue of Madara Uchiha had been reduced to nothing but rubble. It was on the bank of the river that Tsunade and the ANBU found the shredded and smoldering remains of Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. Both had had their eyes completely burned out, and around the now smoldering eye sockets were tiny black flames.

"Hokage-sama, these flames aren't they part of Itachi Uchiha's jutsu?" asked one of the ANBU who had crouched next to the bodies to examine the remains.

Tsunade nodded her head when one of the other ANBU looked at her. "But how is that possible? Itachi has been dead for months."

Tsunade then remembered something that Naruto had told her when he and the others had come back from their search for Sasuke. "Naruto told me that he had had a run in with Itachi when he and the others had been out searching for Sasuke. He said that Itachi had passed along some of his power to him. I guess Itachi's power was released. The Sharingan is now gone from this world. Good riddance if you ask me."

The ANBU all nodded there in agreement. "Look for Naruto and the others. We re missing him, Sakura Haruno, and Hana Inuzuka."

All of the ANBU nodded and set out to search the surrounding area. Once Tsunade was alone she looked up the statue of her grandfather. "I hope you all are safe, especially you Naruto. You re all the family I have left. I need you to be alive so I can hold you again while I tell you about your family and your connection to me."

Tsunade became aware of a presence behind her. Looking behind her, she saw three of the ANBU she had sent to look for Naruto, Sakura, and Hana. One look at their body language and she could tell something was wrong.

"What is it? Have you found them?"

The ANBU looked at each other before moving to reveal the other two ANBU. There in one of the ANBU s hands were several torn, bloody, and water soaked clothes, while another ANBU was crouched down next to three dogs that were wet and dirty with wounds covering their bodies. Tsunade immediately recognized the three dogs as The Three Ash Brothers that belonged to Hana Inuzuka. The findings did not bode well for the survival of three missing shinobi.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but from the evidence we found I m afraid that Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Hana Inuzuka have lost their lives in battle."

Tsunade took the clothes and noticed Sakura's red vest and pink mini-skirt, Hana's Konoha vest, and Naruto's red coat with black flames and orange and black jacket.

Tears welled up in Tsunade s eyes. "Is this all you found?"

The ANBU nodded. Tsunade held back her tears as she looked up at the ANBU. "I want all of the bodies of the Akatsuki destroyed. I don't want so much as a hair to be missed. Seal those black flames away before they burn the whole valley down, and take the three dogs to the Inuzuka compound immediately so that they can get the treatment they need."

The ANBU nodded and started to carry out their orders while Tsunade started on her way back to the village to inform Hana and Sakura's family of their daughters apparent death. Then, she planned to visit Minato and Kushina's graves.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Tsunade finally got her sobs under control and lifted her head from Rukia s shoulder and thanked her for the new-found strength that had now found root in her heart. Tsunade again looked to the crowd that had gathered and started her speech that she had promised Minato and Kushina.

"Today, we gathered to pay our respects to those who have fallen in battle to the Akatsuki. However, we are mostly here to honor the one who has brought about the peace that is now spreading all around the world as we speak. Many here have at one time thought life was just too much trouble or had just wished they were dead because of some terrible event or events that had happened to them. But this young man bought us back to the way we used to be. He did not judge us for our past. He opened up his heart and gave us the love and friendship that we all had longed for. He had the power to change people for the better, and in doing so gave them the strength to once again look at life with different eyes. He became a friend to a lot of us. Many of you probably know who I'm talking about, but at the same time you don't.

That comment got Tsunade quite a few curious glances at that comment, but she continued her speech.

"The young man that all of you know as Naruto Uzumaki is not who you think he is. All of you know Naruto was an orphan whose parents were unknown and who was used to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox away and save this village. I am here today to tell you that Naruto's parents were not unknown. Naruto...was my grandson." Tsunade heard several gasps but continued on. Only Sarutobi-sensei knew that I had had a child and knew that the father was Jiraiya. It was mine and Jiraiya's decision to keep our child a secret because we wanted our child to grow up to be seen for himself and not as the son of two of the legendary sannin. And he did. I m sure that many of you are wondering who our son was. Well, our son was none other than the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

More gasps and mummers were heard from the gathered crowd, but still Tsunade ignored them. Many years passed and my son Minato grew under the watch of his father. It was during the second shinobi war that he met his future wife Kushina Uzumaki, who had fled to Konoha from her home, the former whirlpool village that had fallen and become a part of what is now the Village Hidden in the Mist. Minato and Kushina grew up to become best friends and later became lovers. When they found out they were going to become parents, Minato and Kushina planned to marry after the birth of their son. He was named after a character in his grandfather's books, and they named their son...Naruto. The same Naruto all of you know and many loved."

With, that, Tsunade removed the sheet from the grave stone to reveal the name, Naruto Namikaze.

Tsunade then walked toward the Hokage tower, tears still running down her cheeks for the loss of her student and grandson when she felt a hand on each of her shoulders. Looking behind her she saw Tsume Inuzuka and Rukia Haruno. Both had tears running down their cheeks and a smile on their faces. It was Tsume who spoke up.

"I don't think any of us should mourn alone tonight. How about we drink to the memories of our loved ones?"

Tsunade smiled, but tears still ran down her cheeks as she nodded in approval. All three women walked to the Hokage tower where they drank and reminisced about their loved ones.

In the graveyard, the last people moved on towards home or the bar to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Then, when the area was completely deserted, a section of the cemetery began to weave up and down as though the area had been hit with tremendous heat wave. Finally, the waves disappeared to reveal four large foxes about the size of a tiger. One fox was a dark brown with two white tipped tails and brown eyes; the second fox had pink fur and two white tipped tails and jade green eyes; the third fox had reddish-orange fur and two white tipped tails and crimson eyes; and the fourth fox had bright blond fur with three white tipped tails and sapphire blue eyes. The blond male fox lead his head on the ground with his front paws over his muzzle, crying while the three female foxes looked on with tears in their eyes as well.

They had heard everything that Tsunade had said and knew that the blond fox was crying for his family. He felt something nuzzle him and give him a lick on his muzzle. He heard one of the females speak to him.

"Come on, Naruto-kun, this isn t like you. You should be happy you finally found out about your family," said Sakura

Naruto sniffled, but his eyes remained closed. "I know. That s why I m crying. If had know Ero-sennin was my grandfather, I would have called him Ero-jiji instead."

This caused all three females to laugh before the brown fox spoke up. "I'm sure Jiraiya would have loved that nickname, but I have to ask why you saved us at the valley of the end and turned us into Hanyou's, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi looked at Sakura and Hana and smiled at them. "I did it because even though Naruto-kun here was my jailor, that didn't stop me from having feelings for him. And I guess after being sealed in him for sixteen years I just fell in love with him. That was why I saved him. However I saved both you and Sakura for two different reasons. Reason one was because I knew Naruto-kun would be saddened and angry with me if I didn't save you both as well. Even if he hasn't said it, he has always been in love with you, Sakura, and I'm sure he can come to love me and Hana just as much."

Sakura leaned down and licked Naruto's muzzle then whispered in his ear. I love you too, Naruto-kun, Naruto smiled even though no one saw it. Sakura then turned back to Kyuubi.

"What is reason two for saving me and Hana?"

Kyuubi walked up to the two other females, then using her tails she drew one tail down each of the other females muzzle causing the other two females to blush. "The second reason I saved you two is because of the last male clan law. It states that if a noble clan is reduced to one, two, or even three males, then those males _have_ to take at least three female companions to rebuild their clan. I thought that with the three of us we can help Naruto-kun rebuild his clan and keep other females from trying to steal Naruto-kun from us."

"So what do you girls say? Do you think we can share Naruto-kun?"

Hana and Sakura looked down at Naruto, then at each other, then Kyuubi who had the same smile on her face that now spread across their faces.

Hana licked her lips looking at the two other females then down at Naruto with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Well, my mother has been on me to find a mate and settle down, and Naruto-kun was all ways cute to me, and he has the type of personality that like. I'm in."

Sakura looked down at Naruto and saw how beautiful and powerful he looked in his fox form, then looked back at the other two females and smiled. "Of course I'm in; we can't have any other females try to claim what's ours now can we?"

Kyuubi and Hana shook their heads and then turned their attention down to Naruto. Opening his eyes he saw the three females who were now standing in front of him. They each had a smile on their face. The sight of them slowly brought an end to the blonds sadness and a smile appeared on his face. He stood up and licked Kyuubi on the sided of her muzzle, then gave her a foxy smile.

"Thank you Kyuu-chan for saving us back at the valley of the end." Naruto then proceeded to lick Sakura and Hana's muzzle and gave them each a foxy smile, leaving all three females blushing with shy looks on their faces. Naruto just smiled and started to leave the cemetery followed closely by Sakura, Hana, and Kyuubi. As the four foxes were about to exit Konoha, Hana stopped and looked back at the village, sadness and pain evident in her eyes. Hana felt something lick her muzzle. Looking to her left, she found herself looking in Naruto's sapphire blue eyes with a soft loving look on his face. Naruto then used one of his tails to wipe the tears from Hana's eyes.

"I know you love The Three Ash Brothers and your family more than anything in the world, Hana-chan, but at the moment none of us have the necessary energy to shift out of our fox forms nor the chakra levels needed to help us heal. The Three Ash Brothers need to recover from their injuries. We were barely able to conceal ourselves during the funeral. You even said that they understood why you had to leave them for now, and that they would not tell anyone what happened to us. I promise that as soon as we're healed and our chakra reserves and energy are back to full capacity. We'll be back, and you and your companions will be together again; we can tell everyone why we disappeared but right now I don't think they would give us the chance to explain all they would see are four fox demons and try to kill us."

Hana then felt something brush up against her right side. Turning her head she saw Sakura with a caring smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun's right. Kyuubi has healed most of our more fatal wounds, but we re still hurt and our chakra and energy are almost gone. We need to rest and allow our bodies to recover."

Hana then felt something brush up against her again, this time on her left side. Knowing who it was Hana turned her head again to see Kyuubi on her left side next to Naruto with a warm and caring look on her face as well.

"They're right, Hana. I probably say in two years time we should be back to normal and we can return home and we ll be able to see our loved ones again."

Hana smiled then licked Kyuubi, Sakura, and then Naruto on the side of their muzzles. "Thanks guys. I needed that."

The three other foxes smiled and Naruto then turned to Kyuubi. "Well, why don't you lead the way to your old den, Kyuu-chan, so we can rest and regain our strength?"

Kyuubi nodded and led the three other foxes away from Konoha to her old den sight to rest and recover.


	2. The New Namikaze Clan

**Hey everyone hope yor all having a great Thanksgiving. Well I have some bad news my computer is on the frits agian so I don't know how long it will be before I get i fixed so this will be all until I get it fixed. I wish all you Happy Holidays and all I ask is that you PLEASE REVIEW please I love all the input you all give. Agian Happy Holidays to everyone out there oh and be safe.**

(TWO YEARS LATER)

Konoha had since recovered from the extensive attacks by the Akatsuki and was once again at full strength. All around people went about their daily business. Children who wished to grow up to be shinobi were in class studying while Jonin teachers trained the next generation of shinobi. In the market place, shop keepers were busy selling their goods to their customers and chasing kids away for reading magazines and comic books for free. All in all, life had returned to normal for the people of Konoha. Even the Hokage had finally gotten out of her depressed state thanks to her new assistants Ino Yamanaka and Rukia Haruno and was busy filling out the preverbal paper work.

At the front gates, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were on guard duty; they're long time team mate Hinata Hyuuga, who was still brooding over the apparent death of her long time crush Naruto, was sitting next to them just looking at the ground, not paying her teammates a bit of attention.

Suddenly, the whole village shook as a massive tremor ripped though the ground. Kiba and Shino stood up and ran to the front gates to see what had caused the tremor only to have another tremor shake the ground. Soon the growing outline of massive shape came in to view.

"What is that?" asked Shino to Kiba, who took a whiff of the air to see that was coming towards Konoha.

"It's Gamabunta. I recognize the scent."

Shino looked at Kiba, and even though his dark sunglasses and coat prevented anyone from seeing his face, Kiba could tell he had a surprised look on his face.

"Who could have summoned him? Naruto was the last person to hold the toad summoning contract."

At the sound of Naruto's name Hinata sprang to life and rushed to Shino and Kiba's side.

"Naruto-kun where is he? Where? Where?"

Kiba and Shino just shook their heads. A final jolt of ground heralded the arrival of the Boss toad to the front gates of Konoha. While Shino dealt with Hinata, Kiba walked up to the giant toad.

"Gamabunta, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Gamabunta looked down at the black clothed boy below him and smiled. "I'm here to see the Hokage on important business."

"I'm right here, Gamabunta."

Kiba looked behind him to see Tsunade, Rukia Haruno, Ino, Shikamaru and his wife Temari, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Choji, and his mother with Kuromaru and The Three Ash Brothers. Kiba was not surprised to see his mother with Rukia Haruno and the Hokage. The three women had formed a close friendship since the apparent death of his sister, Sakura, and Naruto. Kiba was brought out of his musings by Tsunade's voice.

"So, Gamabunta, what did you wish to see me about and how did you get here? You didn't travel all the way from the toad mountain did you?"

Gamabunta smiled and shook his head. "No, Tsunade, I did not travel all the way here from the toad mountain. I was summoned and told to bring some people to see you and the group that's gathered here."

Tsunade had a curious look on her face as she looked at Gamabunta. "Who summoned you? We haven't had anyone sign the toad contract."

Gamabunta again smiled and let out a small chuckle as he felt four sets of feet run up his back. "You're about to find out, Tsunade."

Tsunade's curiousness just deepened as did the others. Tsunade was just about to ask another question to Gamabunta, when a voice ripped though the air, a voice that everyone present recognized.

"YAHOO!"

'_I recognize that voice but it's impossible he's dead,'_ thought Tsunade. Everyone else's thought pattern was running about the same pace, except Hinata who looked up in the air and shouted.

"It's Naruto-kun! He's alive!"

Everyone looked up and sure enough everyone recognized the spiky blond hair and trademark orange of the one and only Naruto Namikaze, who was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, with orange shinobi pants, black sandals, and an orange coat with black flames going around the edge of coat. But there was something different about him. Alongside Naruto everyone recognized the pink haired female and the brunette with red fang tattoos on each cheek along with an unknown female.

"And Sis, and Sakura are with him!" shouted Kiba with a smile on his face happy to see his sister and friends alive.

Sakura, Hana, and the unknown woman were all wearing black short sleeve shirts, black opened toed boots that came up to their knees, and coats like Naruto was wearing only with a different color scheme for each woman. Sakura's coat was red with white flames; Hana's was brown with red flames; and the unknown red head's was a deep crimson with black flames, there pants were also different Sakura wore red pants, Hana wore brown pants, and the unknown woman wore deep crimson pants.

When the four landed on the ground, Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Hinata took off towards Naruto and embraced him in a running hug. Naruto let out a huge grunt as Hinata ran into his chest crying. Naruto channeled chakra into his feet and legs so as not to fall over. As Hinata cried into his chest Naruto could clearly hear the growls coming from his three mates' behind him. Naruto started to sweat when he heard his mates' growl and then proceeded to try to get Hinata off of him.

"Hinata, it's nice to see you again too, but you need to let me go."

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'll never let you go again."

Naruto's voice then took on a more serious tone. "Hinata, I'm not kidding. If you don't let me go, you're going to get hurt."

Hinata didn't even pay attention to the way his voice changed. "I'm not letting you go. I know you would never hurt me."

Naruto again heard his mates' growl, this time they were right next to him looking at Hinata with fury in their eyes. Naruto tried again, his voice now holding fear in it.

"Your right. I wouldn't hurt you, but my wives will if you don't let me go."

At the word wives Hinata froze and opened her eyes to see Naruto's black shirt. "Wives?"

She then heard Kiba voice which held fear in it. "Hinata, he's not kidding. Let him go right…"

POW! It was too late as a fist connected with Hinata's right cheek, sending her flying into the crowd only to be caught by Kiba. "…now."

Kiba just shook his head and sighed. Hinata recovered from the hit and looked up at Kiba. "Next time you might want to look before you leap."

"What do you mean? Who hit me?"

Kiba pointed to where Naruto was standing with three females crouched in front of him, each flexing their clawed hands. It was then that hers and everyone else's attention was caught by the fox ears poking out of the top of their heads and the two fox tails each female had swaying angrily behind them, and the three fox tails Naruto had calmly swaying behind him. And clearly visible on each cheek were three whisker marks. Even Hana's whisker marks were clearly visible above the red fang tattoos. All three females were crouched over, fangs bared and snarling at Hinata. The Hyuuga heir backed away in fear along with everyone else.

"Let that be a warning to you and any other female who tries to come on to our husband," snarled the unknown red head.

"We aren't about to let some pampered little girl try and claim what's ours," snarled Hana.

"Naruto is our mate just as we are his, and we aren't about to let anyone put their hands on him," snarled Sakura.

Finally, since the arrival of the four fox looking people in front of her, Tsunade snapped out of her daze and walked up to them. "…Naruto…Sakura… Hana… is that really you?"

Naruto brought the three women in front of him into a hug and kissed them each on the cheek causing the three women to purr. He then released them and stared to walk forward with Sakura, Hana, and Kyuubi following close behind him. Soon, he was only an arm's length away from Tsunade before he gave his trade mark fox like smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry to worry you Baa-chan, it took us awhile to recover from that last fight with Madara and Sasuke. And before you ask why we look like this you can thank Kyuu-chan for that and for saving our lives."

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a questionable look even raising an eyebrow up. "Kyuu-chan?"

Naruto turned around and motioned for the red head to come forward. Tsunade noticed that the look on the red head it was a mixture between fear and shame. When the woman Naruto called Kyuu-chan came forward, Naruto wrapped his arms around body as though he was trying to give the woman the strength to speak to the people in front of them. The people had grown in to a huge crowed of curious onlookers who had come to see what all the commotion was about. Many were shocked to see the three shinobi who had supposedly died two years ago, but now looked like foxes.

"I would like you all to meet Kyuu-chan, or as everyone else calls her Kyuubi. Yes, the very same Kyuubi that attacked the village eighteen years ago, and my mate along with Sakura-chan and Hana-chan."

The outcry was just what Kyuubi was expecting. As soon as Naruto finished introducing her, cries ranging from 'Demon go to hell', 'Kill the demon', and 'That monster killed my family.' The cries went on and on. Naruto then felt something wet drop on his arm. Looking down at Kyuubi's face, he could see that she was crying. Anger rushed through Naruto at seeing one of his mates crying, but before he could do anything Kyuubi broke from his grasp. To the surprise of everyone gathered, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of all the demon beasts actually got on her knees with her ears low and tails on the ground, and bowed to the crowd gathered.

"Please, I beg you all, please forgive me! I had no desire to attack your village and kill your loved ones. It was not my doing. I was under the influence of Madara Uchiha. He found me in my den and used his Sharingan to take control of my mind, sending me here to help his clan take over this village. If I could bring back all your loved ones that died that night, I would gladly exchange my life for theirs!" Finally finished, Kyuubi broke down and let her tears flow. Kyuubi then felt powerful arms encircle her body. She immediately knew it was Naruto from his scent, she went willingly into his embrace where Sakura and Hana joined him in order to calm the crying kitsune. The villagers and shinobi were all looking at each other dumbfounded by what they had just seen and heard.

"And do you really think we'll believe your lies demon? You expect us to believe to the Uchiha clan was responsible for what happened that night eighteen years ago?"

Naruto, Sakura, Hana, and everyone else looked to where the voice had come from to find Danzo and the council flanked by no less than twenty Root ANBU making their way towards the front of the crowd.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and a growl slipped from his throat.

Danzo heard Naruto's growl and looked at the blond Honyou. "I would watch yourself Namikaze. You and the rest of your demon whores will be dealt with soon enough."

Before Danzo, the council, and there escorts could reach Naruto and his mates, they found their way blocked by Tsunade, Rukia Haruno, Tsume Inuzuka, and the remainder of the rookie eleven. Danzo glared at Tsunade who just glared back.

"Move, Tsunade. Those demons must die."

Tsunade's glare just hardened more. "I'm not moving. I finally have my grandson back, and there is no way I'll let you or anybody take him away from me."

"And I'll die before I let any of you bastards get near my daughter," said Rukia

"The same goes for me; if I were you I would turn around and leave before you all get hurt or worse," snarled Tsume as Kuromaru and The Three Ash Brothers growled in warning.

Danzo and the council looked around to the gathered crowd looking for support, but found none.

"Are you people going to stand there and let these demons live? Need I remind you it was the Kyuubi there who took the lives of many here in Konoha including our beloved Fourth Hokage?"

This had the desired effect that Danzo had wanted as some of the villagers were starting to look a bit unsure about the four fox Honyou's in front of them. Danzo smiled. _'Perfect. Let these fools think I'm going to save them from the demons. Then I will use them to breed the next generation of Root ANBU and with that power I will not only control Konoha, but the rest of the world as well.'_

But Tsunade was not going to buy a minute of Danzo's preaching. "And need I remind you that she said that it was Madara Uchiha who was controlling her, and I know for a fact that you and the council knew about the Uchiha plot to take over Konoha."

"How dare you say such a thing Tsunade when you have no proof," sneered Danzo, afraid his and the council's secret was about to come out.

Tsunade smiled and reached into her robe and pulled out a scroll the Third Hokage's insignia. Tsunade then held it up for the whole crowd to see. "I have here a scroll from Sarutobi-sensei stating that not only did the council know about the Uchiha plot to take over Konoha, but had also ordered Itachi Uchiha to execute the entire clan."

Danzo and the council were sweating. All around them villagers and shinobi alike were all looking at them with hatred in their eyes. Finally, Danzo snapped under the pressure.

"Root, kill Tsunade and those demons and get me that scroll!" shouted Danzo.

Unfortunately for Danzo, before the first Root ANBU could even draw their swords, they were cut down by four sets of razor sharp claws. Danzo looked on in horror as Naruto, Sakura, Hana, and Kyuubi laid waste to four of his best men with just one blow, anger and hate evident in their eyes. Around him the other Root ANBU were backing away, too afraid of the four Honyou's in front of them.

"What are you doing? I trained you all to have no feelings! Now kill those demons and…"

The rest of what Danzo was about to say was cut off by a sharp pain to his chest. Looking down he saw an arm that was driving deeper into his chest. Looking to the owner he was surprised to see none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"You will not harm Tsunade-sama or my little brother and sisters you worthless piece of shit!" snarled Itachi shoving his clawed hand in deeper in to Danzo's chest while three black wolf tails swayed angrily behind him. Itachi was dressed in a black short-sleeve shirt, with black pants and sandals, and a black short-sleeve coat with sliver flames around the edges.


	3. No Place Like Home

**Hey everybody well here it is a new chapter hope you all enjoy it. But on a sadder note I must apologize to my beta for the last two chapters that I did not thank her for her help I'm sorry Wolf of Paradise and I thank you for all your help with this and the next chapters of Full Moon and The New Namikaze clan. I hope everyone had a great holidy week and let 's all pray that the new year is better so to everyone have happy New Year and be safe please. Also I would like to ask somthing of all the readers PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW I enjoy reading your thoughts on my stories. So enough of that and on with the story and thank's agian to my beta Wolf of Paradise.**

Danzo coughed up blood as Itachi's arm dug deeper into his body. Looking into Itachi's eye's Danzo saw that his once black eyes had lighted into two luminous blue eyes, on his cheeks were three whisker like marks and on the top of his head were two black wolf like ears.

"…Ita…chi…Uchi…ha…ho…w…" said Danzo struggling to talk and stay conches as darkness started to creep in at the edge of his vision. Danzo then watched as Itachi smiled showing his fangs.

"You mean how am I alive and look the way I do now you can thank Asura–chan and my little brother for that," then out of no were a woman with silver hair and golden yellow eyes wearing a black tank-top, silver shinobi pant's, with black shinobisandals that came up to her ankles, and a short sleeve silver coat with black flames around the edges. She also had sliver wolf like ears on her head and two silver wolf tails, and with three whisker like marks on her cheeks.

"And just in case you're wondering why death hasn't taken you yet that is because I'm sending chakrainto your body to keep you alive just for the sole purpose to witness the rise of a new clan, a clan that will keep the peace in the world and make sure people like you, Madara, or the Akatsuki are never able to taint this world with your venom and lust for power."

Danzo's eyes started to close and death was almost upon him. Itachi to saw this and twisted his hand causing Danzo to yell out in pain his eyes widening and looking at Itachi.

"Oh no you don't you're not dying yet I'm going to let my little brother have that honor. I'm going to let him kill the man who killed our mother," snarled Itachi as Naruto walked up and stood by Itachi hatred radiating in his eyes.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out that my mother didn't die in child birth but by your hands Danzo just so you could get your hands on me and make me a weapon to be used by you and the council."

Naruto then looked at Itachiand smirked "And that she also gave birth to another son before she meet my father,"

The group gathered around who were all gasped in shock at these's statements. Naruto snarled and his hand swiftly took hold of Danzo's throat choking the old war hawk. Danzo was gasping for air and wishing for death to end his pain.

"You took everything from me and for what just so you could get your hands on me and make me a weapon. Well now it's time for me to take what is most precious to you,"

Naruto released Danzo and held his hand high in the air. In the palm of his hand a familiar blue ball of chakra formed then the air turned violent as four blades made of wind formed around the rasengan. Naruto had never taken his eyes off Danzo's as he formed one of his most powerful jutsu's.

"Let every blade that pierces you represent all those that you have wronged and murdered over the years and when you enter hell say hello to Madara and Sasuke for us,"

Taking that as a cue Itachi threw Danzo high in the air. "Enjoy hell you bastard," snarled Itachi.

When Danzo reached the height of his ascent Naruto threw the rasenshuriken and all watched as it hit its mark. The air was soon filled with the agonizing and bloodcurdling screams as thousands and thousands of tiny blades of wind pierced Danzo all over his body at a cellular level. What feel to the ground was not even recognizable as a human being. Itachi then walked over to the disfigured corpse and went through a series of hand signs.

"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**"

A giant fireball consumed Danzo's corpse turning it to ash. Naruto came and stood by Itachi's side and watched as the fire died down and the wind carried the ashes on its current. They then turned to the rest of the council and remaining Root ANBU.

"Let this show that anyone who tries to breed war and kill innocent people for their own selfish desires will feel the full fury of the Namikaze Clan!"

Naruto's cry was answered by three roars coming from Sakura, Kyuubi, and Hana. As well as a howl from Itachi and Asura when the noise died down the gathered crowed froze when they heard two more howls coming from deeper inside the village. The group then saw two blurs rush by them and came to a stop beside Itachi and Asura covering the area in dust from the speed the two objects were going. As the dust settled many of the onlookers looked on with wide eyes and mouths open at the two new females who now joined the small group of Hanyou's.

There for the whole village to see stood Ayame with two brown wolf ears on the top of her head and two brown wolf tails swaying behind her. She was wearing a black tank-top, with brown pants, black sandals, and a brown short-sleeve coat with black flames around the edge.

Next to her stood Yugaowith two purple wolf ears on her head and two wolf tails swaying behind her. She was wearing a black tank top, with purple pants, black sandals, and a purple short-sleeve coat with silver flames around the edge.

"I think you should start changing your ways before they get you killed." said Naruto still looking at the frightened council and Root ANBU who were all on the ground shaking in fear except one. Naruto instantly recognized the ANBU' s scent and smiled nodding to the ANBU. The ANBU nodded back and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves taking the council members and Root ANBU with him. Naruto then turned around and walked back to where Tsunade and the others still stood rooted to the spot there eye wide with all that had happened recently.

Naruto bowed in front of Tsunade as well as the other Hanyou's. "With your permission Hokage-sama I have something very important to tell you"

'_Hokage-sama!'_thought Tsunade who could only look on in shock at what Naruto had called her. She quickly recovered and shook the cobwebs from her head.

"Um go ahead Naruto"

The next thing Tsunade knew she was wrapped in a pair of powerful arms and the sound of crying has heard.

"I'm home Baa-chan and this time it's for good" said Naruto though his tears. That was all it took for Tsunade break down on the spot. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and cried into his shoulder.

"Welcome home my little Naruto I've missed you so much"

Naruto pulled back from Tsunade and smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry to worry you Baa-chan"

Tsunade looked to her left and saw Tsume and Kiba embracing Hana while the Three Ash Brothers rubbed up against her legs whimpering. Looking to her right she saw Sakura and her mother Rukia embracing each other and crying as well. Then she looked straight ahead of her and saw Kyuubi looking like she was out of place. Tsunade walked over to the fox demon and Kyuubi who had been looking at the ground lifted her head to see Tsunade giving her a soft look and smile. The next thing she knew she was pulled into a bone crushing hug and heard Tsunade crying into her shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my grandson and for saving Sakura and Hana you don't how much this means to me"

"Or me, thank you for saving my daughter" Kyuubi then felt another pair of arms embrace her and looked to see Rukia Haruno.

"And my daughter, I can never repay you for this." A third pair of arms encircled her and Tsume completed the circle of very thankful crying women. While cheers and cries of thanks rang out from the gathered crowed soon more people joined in. Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, and the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai minus of course Hinata who was still on the ground shocked by everything that had just transpired. As Kyuubi was surrounded by thankful family and friends she couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. The great Kyuubi who had only known death and destruction all her life now understood the age old saying 'There is now place like home' in only a few years since she was released she had gained a mate who she loved with all her heart and he the same, she had sister mate's who loved her and she the same, and now she more now she had a family. Yes the Kyuubi thought as she cried into Tsunade's shoulder the great Kyuubi Namikaze was home finally.


	4. AN very important

Hey to you all my loyal readers

I am sorry that this is not an update chapter of Full Moon or The New Namikaze Clan these stories a currently on hold until I get my righting spirit back but to show you that these stories have not left my mind I thought I would give everyone a little bit of preview of the rewrite for The New Namikaze Clan which will have a new title called The Coming of the Shadows.

**Heaven**

**As the Shinigami watched though a mirror to the mortal plane, He could not help but let a snarl out though his clenched teeth his red eyes watched as ignorant villagers and shinobi beat not only a helpless Naruto Namikaze but one of the few friends he was able to make a girl about his age with pink hair named Sakura Haruno. Another much older girl had tried to help them but was now being restrained by the mob of fools, her brown hair and red fang marked face identified her as Hana Inuzuka. Who had been on her way home from training with her Genin team and saw the two younger children being beaten by the mob she had been able to get close to them and made a valet attempt to protect them until help arrived but the mob also had Chunin and some Jonin among them. When one of the foolish mobsters approached the three children, now being held down by others, with a katana drawn the Shinigami had had enough waving his hand to dispel the image he then began to focus on the souls that he wanted once all had been located both in paradise and in hell he summoned the souls forth. **

"**I have summoned you all here to help in an urgent matter."**

**One of the new souls asked the question on all their minds as to why they were here.**

"**And what matter would that be?" the soul asked in a baritone voice dark goggles staring at the death god.**

"**And what do you expect all of us to do about it?" asked another soul in a wet voice from behind his spiked and rune marked mask.**

**The Shinigami chuckled at the two who had spoken up then showed the twelve souls the situation at hand in Konaha. Needless to say all twelve were pissed but two more so than the others.**

"**These children along with three other children will be your students the boy holds a great and at the same time dark secret with in him. They will not be the only ones brought here six others will be brought here to help watch over the children they will return just in time for the Chunin exams where not only the Namikaze clan will rise back up but also the clan I most respected the Uzumaki clan. With all your help of course, so will you help?"**

**The twelve souls did not have to think twice and as one all nodded their heads. The Shinigami's mouth broke into a wide and dark smile knowing that once the children were trained the world will ever be the same again.**

There it is done I know there are grammar errors but this a rough draft of what I have planned. This fic will be a Naruto/Harem the harem is down blow as well as the six who will help raise the children but as for all of the teachers that is a secret but I will give you hints below the guardians.

**Harem**

Naruto/

Sakura/

Karin/

Hana/

Tayuya/

Karui.

**Guardians**

Kakashi

Anko

Itachi

Konan

Yahiko

Nagato

**Teacher Hints**

**One: **Blond hair, loves redheads

**Two: **Redhead, hot temper

You can't guess these two your a fool

**Three: **Ice, blue armor

**Four:** Master of the Kunai

**Five: **Master of thunder

**Six: **Silent as a snake

**Seven: **Loves nature

**Eight: **Fan dancer

**Nine: **Best with a knife

**Ten: **Great and proud warrior

**Eleven: **Light hair huge sword

**Twelve: **"We will be the pied piper of Hamelin" Hong Kong

First one to guess all twelve gets the chapters before I update.


End file.
